


not fairy nice

by dreamingren



Series: the butterfly effect [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy!Renjun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic School, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, alchemist!jaemin, jaemren, renmin, sorry this is a repost TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: little fairy renjun can’t find his growth potion, which will allow him to grow to his normal, human size. all while jaemin spites him (or at least that’s what renjun would call it, jaemin just wants a kiss)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: the butterfly effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	not fairy nice

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, back on my renmin grind muahahaha

“i’m late!” 

flying around at three inches tall, is a worrisome fairy trying to find a certain potion. 

“i can’t go to class like this, oh where is that stupid bottle!” 

he’s now rummaging around the shelves, throwing books and bottles behind his shoulder. he’s frustrated, making grumbling sounds as glass shatters upon contact with the floor. 

his roommate (who he won’t admit as his boyfriend) walks in, awoken from all the commotion. 

the boyfriend in question, jaemin, yawns asking, “renjun, what’s... up? did you loose something?” 

renjun zooms inches away from jaemin’s face. the taller is now fully awake once he sees the problem, renjun is tiny. not the teasing nicknames he and his friends call him, but actually tiny, like a dollhouse doll. 

“oh i dunno, i may have lost my growth potion!” renjun exclaims, tugging on his own hair. 

he zips back to the shelves, then flies to the pantry. 

jaemin felt bad for fairies having this problem, they’re delivered growth potions once a month, and one bottle lasts one month. the older stores them safely, within his side of the shared shelves. the younger would call himself lucky for not being born with wings, since he’s also a magical creature himself, an alchemist. 

of course he doesn’t have wings, horns, or anything out of the ordinary on his body, just a regular person with magic hands and wands. not only does he deal with magic, but the science behind it. like everyone else in this magical school, he wants to blend in with the human world, in his case, through the medical field. helping others was and will always be jaemin’s passion, and he believes he can make a living through making miracles. 

renjun on the other hand, is an art fairy. not all fairies are born with magic, such as the ability to make the plants grow, or anything that takes care of preserving both the secret enchanted world and human world. the older’s been blessed with the talent to paint, sew, sculpt, dance, almost anything artistic really. he plans to use his creative touch upon both worlds, to beautify and inspire. 

“oh,” jaemin stuffs his hand in his pocket to reach for something, “you mean this?” 

in his hand renjun finds the glass he’s looking for, and a silly grin on jaemin’s face. 

the little pixie gasps and flies towards his hand in a wave of desperation, “give it!” 

“not yet,” the younger dodges renjun’s attacks, “kiss me first.” he’s already tapping his cheek with a finger. 

“are you insane? my art history class is about to start in a few minutes!” 

jaemin sticks out his other hand for renjun to land on, hiding the other behind his back, “just a little goodbye smooch on the cheek.” 

“you planned this didn’t you,” the older crossed his tiny arms, and tapped jaemin’s palm with his foot, “jaemin please this is important, you can’t just hide this and have your way, this should be illegal.” 

“aww angel please,” jaemin pouts, with giant, bulging puppy eyes, “we just started dating and the only affection i got from you was a hug.” 

the fairy groans, rolling his eyes, “you asked me out yesterday.” 

“and you said yes!”

“and i want to take this slow!” 

jaemin scrunches his eyebrows, “can’t you at least show your affection for me? don’t you love me?” 

“well... what about me? no one in their right mind would do this to their boyfriend.” 

“oh renjun it’s just a little peck,” the younger whines, “no one is watching, it’s just you and me.” 

the small one sighs, feeling conflicted and kneeling his body downwards. he’s now resting his behind on his thighs, and his wings slowly descend. they’re resting on his back, the tips softly touching jaemin’s palm. he’s calming himself down, he has no other choice but to give in since he couldn’t just show up late or tiny. if he were to quickly fly towards jaemin’s other hand they might start a game of tug of war and the bottle would break. renjun found himself cornered.

on the other hand, the younger feels a presence of clamminess on his palm, trying to control it but can’t help it how pretty and adorable renjun is. 

the pixie huffs, “you’re unbelievable na jaemin.” 

renjun’s eyes are no longer glued to his, but are angrily directed to the side. if he were to look at jaemin, there would only be a deathly glare, and the younger knew this well. 

so he gives in, “alright here, little angel.” his eyebrows are knitted together with tired eyes. 

his words are soft, defeated, no longer peppy and bright as his usual. in fact, it had a little croak in it. renjun forgot what his deep, velvety morning voice sounds like. he carries the little one in his palm towards the table in the kitchen, setting the glass and placing his hand flat out for renjun to step off of. the older blinks at his actions, fluttering off to stand on the table. 

“i’m sorry for upsetting you.” 

he gives him a saddened smile and makes his way back to his room. renjun’s eyes are wide, simply unknowing of what to do next. he feels bad, sure jaemin pulled something mean and playful, but it’s not like he threatened his life. all he wanted back was a kiss. 

the younger finds pixie dust whirling towards his direction. he jumps back a little to find renjun flying in front of him once again, this time looking guilty and hesitant. the little one is fiddling his tiny fingers for crying out loud, with tints of red appearing on his cheeks. 

it’s all in slow motion, as renjun hovers to his left cheek. the taller’s heart is pounding, as if it wanted to pierce through his chest and bounce off the walls. oh how jaemin was simply enthralled, as the older places his hands first. even though renjun is exactly three inches tall, jaemin could feel the little kiss; once on it’s impact, he immediately blushed. 

flying a few tiny steps back, he purses his lips, bashful and all. he then zips past him and back to the table, to avoid jaemin’s burst of excitement. 

the bottle is a little higher than his height, so renjun glides over it to slowly tip the glass to take a sip. the little one is now back to his normal size, but is still shorter than jaemin. his wings are large too, designed like beautifully stained glass. they’re in shades of blue, pink, and purple, and jaemin loves how they shimmer in the sunlight, glad that the curtains are currently pulled. 

“now i can kiss you back.” jaemin joins him, holding his hands and planting one right on his forehead. 

“you know you could’ve just asked for one.” renjun lifts his brows. 

jaemin reaches for his pretty pink hair, “i assumed you’d say no.” 

the shorter squeezes the latter’s hands, “i’m sorry too, i just...i’m not used to this lovey dovey stuff. you’re my first you know.” 

“aww baby!” jaemin pulls him in for a hug, “you’re so cute injunnie!” 

“just don’t pull this shit again, i’ll kiss you often from now on.” 

“don’t ever shy away from loving me,” jaemin hugs tighter, “it’s the one thing i won’t tease you on, my little angel.” 

the taller giggles, carrying the shorter and spinning them around in circles, fully content. while renjun is protesting for him to stop, secretly enjoying this gesture. 

once jaemin stops, renjun pulls away to fluff his own hair, “well, i’ll be off then. you should get ready too.” 

“already injunnie? we were just having a moment.” 

“yes already, don’t worry we’ll get lunch together at the campus cafe.” 

renjun finds his jeans on the couch, (jaemin is wearing gym shorts don’t worry) and tosses it towards him. the younger catches them, pouting and staring at the floor. 

the older sighs, walking over to give him another peck on the cheek and grabbing his bag off the floor. 

“see you later jae.” 

the taller touches his cheek, feeling the same spot of the kiss. two kisses down and plenty more to go. he feels as if he could melt into a puddle, a warmth blooming in his chest with a quicker heartbeat. 

  
  
  


“bye angel.” 

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  
  
  


“hey, jaemin, you didn’t take my growth potion again right?” 

a month has passed, and renjun is shrunk to fairy size once again. 

“it’s in your shelf angel.” jaemin answers from the other room, “oh but wait!”

the older whirls around to see jaemin come running into where he was currently hovering. 

“there’s something i’ve always wanted you to do.” jaemin bounces with excitement. 

renjun gives him a weird look, “...what?”

the younger grins, “will you hug my thumb?”

the older pauses, blinks, then continues his search. 

“awh but injunnie! isn’t it such a cute idea?” he pouts. 

the pixie chuckles, “you’re all sorts of clingy jaemin.”

“it’ll be quick,” jaemin sticks his bottom lip even further, “please angel?”

renjun rolls his eyes and sighs. after pulling the bottle out, he leaves it near the edge of the shelf and flutters his way into jaemin’s palm. he walks towards his thumb, and every step he takes, jaemin’s heart beats a little faster. 

the older looks up at him once, then goes in for the little thumb hug. the younger’s stomach is now warm and in a coil, all while his cheeks flare up into a blushing mess. to make matters worse, renjun rubs his tiny cheek, and gives the finger a little peck. 

“you will be the death of me, huang reonjun.” 

“you owe me a muffin from the cafeteria.” renjun makes his way to the shelf. 

“i’m never washing this finger ever again.” he stares at him, lovingly. 

“oh jaemin!” renjun shakes his head, “you’re so gross ya know.”

  
  
  


“ahh, my cute little angel.”

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this is actually a repost because never save your drafts and post it at a later date, because it will show up on the date you drafted it !! :,)  
> but anyways this is for my anniversary of being a renmin stan yaaaay i love these two very much even though they rarely interact irl <3
> 
> tell me what u think !! <3  
> twitter.com/dreamingren  
> curiouscat.me/dreamingren


End file.
